Arranged
by SessKagShipper2003
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru become engaged, and Kagome moves to his home. There are only two problems. One: They don't love each other. Two: Kagome and Sesshomaru are still children! Kagome has ten years between her arrival and her marriage. Can she learn to adapt, or will the marriage fail spectacularly? Only time will tell. SessKag. I don't own InuYasha. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.
1. Arrival

[New story! I am on a roll today! Hope you enjoy!]

 **Honorifics used: -chan (females or young children of equal or lesser status), -kun (males of equal or lesser status), -san (mister of miss, or someone of equal or lesser status), -sama (someone of higher status)**

It was boring. The first thing Kagome noticed about the palace of the Inu no Taisho was the utter drabness of it. As she was led through the corridors, going to face her future, no color caught her eye, nothing fun to experience. The eight year old girl felt a strong sense of dread settled over her. How would she survive here? Her body guards, tall yokai with their faces covered, seemed unapproachable, so the girl held her tongue. Instead, she held her head high, moving through the corridors with a mask of calm over her features. She'd never been good at the 'mask' of the higher class, but now more than ever it seemed important. The day she met her betrothed, the day she met her future.

The door came into view, tall and imposing. As it was pushed open, her eyes moved about the Great Room. There were few there, with the exception of the royal family, and a select few of the court. She walked down the length of the room, her heart in her throat.

Reaching the royal family, she bowed first to the Inu no Taisho, then to his Lady, and lastly to their sons. Her betrothed and his younger sibling. When she straitened, the lord and lady looked down at her warmly. Their sons were proper, and as were they, but they had a joy in their eyes that Kagome couldn't place.

She thought she saw the Ino no Taisho wink at her, but she couldn't be sure.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the court," began the Western Lord, "behold Lady Kagome, daughter of the Higurashi clan, and future Western Lady!"

She turned to face the waiting court members, looking quite brave for an eight-year-old. She bit her lip inconspicuously, feeling her eyes brim with tears. Her fate was sealed. She was no longer Kagome Higurashi, nobleman's daughter, but Kagome of the House of Moon, future Western Lady.

 _I never wanted this. But I have to go through with it. For my father._

As the ceremony finished, she was escorted by two guards to her new quarters. Her heart plummeted when she saw it. It was plain and simple, just like the rest of the castle. No toys filled the spaces, no colorful paint adorned the walls. Her room may as well have been a guest room. The only furniture inside were a small desk and a bed so large that Kagome would look like a doll if she lied in it.

"Thank you," she murmured to the guards, who took up positions outside the door.

She slid open the door to the balcony, stepping outside. She sat down on the cushion placed near a small table. The starry night (she had arrived in the evening) was beautiful, and she marveled at it. She also felt a sharp sadness in her chest, realizing that her family's village wasn't visible. She knew that she was to give up her previous life, but she wished, more than anything, that she could go home.

* * *

Rising from her seat, she went inside. She removed the many layers of kimonos, until only her undergarments remained. Then, doing what any eight-year-old would do in her situation, she got into the giant bed and cried. Stifling her sobs in the pillows, she cried herself to sleep, her sobs, reaching no ears but her own, signifying her loss, but also her acceptance. Her old life was over. Tomorrow was the start of a new one.

* * *

She woke to someone's voice.

"Lady Kagome. It is time to get up my lady."

Her eyes opened to see a girl, fourteen at most, standing over her in simple servants' clothes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Sango, my lady. I will be your hand maiden, so long as you want me."

Kagome nodded and climbed out of the bed. Sango started picking up the layers of clothing, tutting disapprovingly a she folded them and placed them in a basket in the corner of the room.

"I'll wash them later," she explained.

She dressed Kagome carefully, layering her kimono's expertly, then putting her hair up carefully and putting on a thin layer of makeup.

She held up a mirror, and Kagome gasped.

"Thank you so much Sango-chan! I look like a princess."

"You _are_ a princess my lady."

"Please call me Kagome!"

"Very well, Kagome-Sama."

 _Better. But still not what I was going for._

"What am I to do today, Sango-chan?"

"Firstly, you will be attending breakfast with the royal family. Secondly, you are to meet the young lord formally, out in the gardens. Thirdly, you will have lessons with yours truly. Then you will have the rest of the day to yourself."

The little girl nodded, "Thank you Sango-chan. When is breakfast?"

"Right about now. Your guard will escort you."

"My guard?"

"You have one personal guard who will stay by you constantly. He should be here in a moment."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Permission to enter, my lady?"

"Granted," the child called.

The door opened, and in walked a boy of about fifteen. He had dark hair and indigo eyes, and his ears had multiple piercings.

"Kagome-sama, my name is Miroku, and I will be your guard," he said as he bowed to her.

"Hello Miroku-kun!"

He smiled, "Are you ready to go Kagome-sama?"

She nodded and stood from where she had been seated on the edge of the bed.

"Goodbye Sango-chan!"

"Goodbye Kagome-sama."

The child waited as Miroku closed the door.

"This way Kagome-sama."

"Ok. I'm starving!"

* * *

When she reached the dining room, which was only for the family, therefor quite informal, she bowed to the royal family and took her place at Sesshomaru's right hand, with his half-brother on her other side.

Once she was safely seated, Miroku took up a place outside, and she waited in polite silence for the food to be served.

"So, Kagome-san. How are you settling in?" the Western Lady asked.

"Ah. Quite well, thank you Izayoi-sama," the young girl responded, grinning across the table at the older woman.

"Your hair is quite beautiful," Izayoi commented.

"Thank you, my lady. Sango-chan did it for me!"

"Your hand maiden?"

"Mmhm. She is very nice to me."

"That is very good to hear," Izayoi said, her smile motherly.

The girl opened her mouth to say more, but stopped as the food was carried in.

 _It smells amazing!_

[What do you think? Please let me know!]


	2. Settling In

[Hey guys! I don't have any more homework for the school year, so hopefully I can update more often. On that happy note, please review and enjoy!]

After breakfast Kagome was sent back to her room. She had a small while before she had to go to the gardens, and she decided to slip out to the balcony. Sango was cleaning, and she had nothing to do, so she sat out on her little cushion on the balcony. She steepled her fingers on the table and looked out onto the horizon. It was late spring, and she shivered slightly at the cold air.

"Lady Kagome?"

She turned to see Sango in the doorway.

"Yes Sango-chan?"

"It is time to get ready."

"Alright."

The little girl stood up and went in, her bare feet making little sound on the cold floors.

"Do you think you could dress me warmly, Sango-chan?"

The elder girl nodded and began her work.

* * *

When Sango finished, Kagome was dressed in a few more layers of kimonos, and she had a light cloak over them to protect from the cold. The outermost kimono and the cloak dragged on the ground behind her, giving her a slightly elegant look, and her makeup was slightly heavier than before. Sango had allowed her hair to fall in waves down her back, and it was untouched. She had thin woven gloves over her hands to keep her warm, and she looked as warm as she could have been.

"Kagome-sama?"

Miroku knocked on the door.

"I'm ready Miroku-kun!"

"Very good. After you my lady," he said as he moved aside for her.

* * *

She stepped out the sliding door, gazing in awe at the garden. It was filled with flowers, elegantly arranged to form shapes and patterns. There were cherry trees all around, filling the air with the sweet smell of the blossoms. Each time the wind blew, blossoms flew with it, and the effect coming together beautifully, to form something indescribably wondrous.

She tore her eyes from the garden when she heard the door slide open behind her. She turned to see Sesshomaru, and she bowed silently.

"I take it the garden is to your liking?"

"It is beautiful Sesshomaru-sama."

He nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I should say hello properly. I'm Kagome Higurashi, though I'm sure you already know that."

She glanced up at the eleven year old in front of her, and thought she saw a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Perhaps you would appreciate a tour."

"Oh, yes please! I get lost so easily."

He chuckled, "Follow me."

* * *

By the time he had completed the tour, it was time for her lessons. She called a hasty goodbye to him as Miroku rushed her to the lessons she was running late for.

"Miroku-kun, why didn't you tell me how beautiful the gardens were?"

He chuckled, "It was a surprise my lady."

She stuck out her lip for a moment, then grinned once more.

* * *

Sango opened the door just as Miroku reached for it.

"Miroku! How could you make Kagome-sama so late?!"

"I didn't I-"

"Don't bother," she said, guiding Kagome inside and slamming the door behind her.

"The nerve of that man."

Kagome giggled.

"Alright Kagome-sama, let us begin your lessons."

* * *

When her lessons finished, she had the promised time to herself. The only problem? There was nothing to do! She paced the room a bit, played pretend on the balcony, and even tried to nap, something she absolutely hated, but she couldn't find any way to occupy herself.

"Sango-chan?" she asked after a while.

"Yes Kagome-sama?"

"Would it be proper for me to visit Lady Izayoi?"

"Oh? Hmm. I suppose so, as long as you don't barge in or anything."

The girl nodded.

"I'll be going then."

Her hand maiden nodded absently, focused on her cleaning.

Kagome opened the door to find Miroku outside.

"Miroku-kun? Can you please walk me over to Lady Izayoi's room."

The guard nodded, "This way my lady."

She skipped along happily, having removed many of her previous kimonos in the heat of the castle.

When they reached Izayoi's room, she lifted her voice slightly.

"Permission to enter, Izayoi-sama?"

She heard the Western Lady's clear voice reply, "Granted."

She opened the door, walking in and bowing politely.

"Yes?" the woman smiled down at her.

"Do you think, my lady, that I could play a game of Shogi with you? My mother used to always play with me."

"Of course," the Lady replied, "We'll have something more fun for you to do once you're settled in, but for now, Shogi it is."

"Thank you very much Izayoi-sama!"

"You're very welcome, my dear."

* * *

When Izayoi, inevitably, had work to do, Kagome returned to her room, but had been allowed to bring the Shogi board with her. Miroku played with her, responding to Sango's protests with, "It's much easier to guard her if I'm in the same room."

"Miroku-kun?" she asked after a few hours, "How much longer until dinner."

"Ten minutes."

"WHAT?!" Sango cried, startled out of her cleaning daze, "Oh Kami!"

She gently pulled Kagome from the Shogi board and slipped kimonos over her once more.

"No time for makeup! Hurry Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded, and she followed Miroku out the door, listening to Sango ranting to herself behind them.

* * *

Luckily for her, she arrived at dinner just in time. Sliding quietly into her seat, she prepared herself for dinner, realizing with a faint blush that her hair hadn't been done.

* * *

After dinner, the exhausted girl half-stumbled to her room, until Miroku eventually had to carry her. It had been a long day, a lot of new things to get used to, and a lot of work at that.

He handed her off to Sango, who sent him outside as she prepared Kagome for bed. And as she tucked Kagome into bed, she could swear she was smiling.

[Well? What do you think? Please review to let me know! Reviews are candy to writers! Thanks for reading. Byeee!]


	3. Introductions

[Sorry for the late update! I had some family visiting and I had a lot of cleaning to do. :( Please review and enjoy!]

"Kagome-sama. Please wake up my lady."

The child's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up into her hand maiden's face.

"Good morning, Sango-chan. What am I to do today?"

"Firstly you will attend breakfast with the Inu no Taisho, as per his request. Inuyasha-sama has requested a formal meeting as well. You will be meeting some of the nobles' children, who will most likely be your playmates in the future. Then you will have a lesson with me, and the rest of the day to yourself."

The young girl nodded, climbing out of bed and moving to the center of the room. Sango dressed her quickly, her hair braided down her back and the minimum amount of makeup on her face.

"Thank you Sango-chan. Is it time for me to go?"

The older girl nodded, and opened the door for her, giving her to Miroku, who waited on the other side.

"Is the Western Lord nice, Miroku-kun?" she asked as they walked.

"I really can't say. It depends."

She sighed, worry flooding over her.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she asked worriedly.

She looked to her guard for reassurance, but there was none as he gazed down at her, only pity.

"Is he _that_ bad?" she asked, horrified.

"No no. He's just... hmm... either he takes a liking to you, or he doesn't. He's already agreed to have you marry his son, but he could still make life difficult if he doesn't like you."

She gulped, putting on a brave face.

"W-well, we'll just have to see what happens, won't we?" she asked, smiling weakly.

Her guard nodded, glancing at his charge with a new respect.

* * *

She entered the room, the general's private sitting room she suspected. The walls were covered in war maps and portraits, and the western lord himself sat at a table, gesturing for her to sit down. She did.

"I'll be honest with you Higurashi-san, I chose you based solely on your political ties. This marriage will be a blessing for the West. But for it to happen, you must prove yourself capable of the responsibility. And my son."

"Of course my lord."

He grunted, "Don't submit so easily, girl. Give me some lip, see if you can."

"With all due respect sir, I'm eight. How am I to prove myself now?"

He gave her a long look, before laughing heartily.

"I like you, girl. You have my favor."

She nodded, "Thank you my lord."

Just then, two servants entered, carrying plates of food.

"Enough talk, let's eat!"

* * *

She was to meet Inuyasha next. Sango decided not to change her clothes, and merely touched up he makeup and handed her off to Miroku. No time had been set for the meeting, so she was being escorted to his rooms, to meet under tight supervision. She didn't know why, but she had seen his scowl more than his smile, so she had an idea.

"Miroku-kun?"

"Yes my lady?"

"Does Inuyasha-sama... have a temper?"

He laughed, "Very observant Kagome-sama. Yes, and an impressive one at that. I must warn you, do not make him mad."

She nodded, a sour expression crossing her face. For all she tried to hide it, she had quite the impressive temper herself, and she hated having to reign it in.

"I'll do my best Miroku-kun."

He chuckled as they stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it politely.

"Permission to enter, Inuyasha-sama?"

"Keh. Granted," came a voice from inside.

A servant from inside opened the door politely, and she and Miroku entered. Her gaze immediately fell upon the Hanyou lordling. He seemed to be about the same age as she was, maybe older, and he was dressed entirely in red. His silver hair, long for his age, fell midway down his back, but he didn't tie it back like Sesshomaru did. Instead, it fell in messy, tangled waves. She met his eyes, noting that they were gold, just like his father's and Sesshomaru's.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered.

She felt anger stirring in her, and bit back the remark on the tip of her tongue. Instead, she bowed politely, averting her eyes.

"Inuyasha-sama," she greeted.

"Keh," was all he said.

Grinding her teeth, she straightened, meeting his eyes. Her face made no change, but her annoyance leaked into her gaze, and he noticed.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked, "If so, what are you going to do about it?"

He smiled, positive she wouldn't do a thing.

Instead she glared impressively, her voice changing tone into what her parents had taught her to call The Royal Voice.

"I would suggest, if you value your life, that you refrain from insulting this Kagome. If not, then by all means, continue."

Miroku raised a brow at her from across the room.

He glared, though his was pale in comparison, and pointed to the door.

"Out."

Miroku moved to open the door for her, and she strode out, not glancing back.

When they had moved down the hall, she turned to look at her guard, she was startled to see him laughing silently, shoulders shaking.

"Miroku-kun?"

"Since when-" he managed, "-do you say 'this Kagome'?"

* * *

"M-my lady," Sango said in shock after Miroku had retold the story, "You mouthed off the Inu no Taisho's son?"

"Yes," the little girl muttered, still fuming, "He deserved it Sango-chan."

"Please don't do that again," she pleaded as Miroku went back outside to his station.

Once he was gone though, she winked.

"I am proud, my lady. It is good to see a woman get the upper hand over a male. Now; I will prepare you to meet the nobles' children."

[I love it when Kagome beats down Inuyasha!:) Anyway, please review!]


	4. Playing Games

[Hey guys! Just to let you know, I only have one day of school left! YAY! On that incredibly happy note, please review and enjoy!]

Dressed in informal play clothes, she and Miroku waited outside the door of the royal playroom. Neither of the lord's sons played in it, at least not anymore, so it had been gifted to the children of the court. She nodded to Miroku, and he opened the door for her. The four children inside looked up at her with a start. They were varied races, a wolf yokai, a kitsune, and two humans, one with short brown hair and one with long black hair.

She waved shyly, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

The four children gazed up at her from where they sat on the floor.

"Come sit with us, Kagome!" the young kitsune called.

Smiling, glad he hadn't used her title, she moved to do what he had told her.

"I'm Shippo!" the young kitsune told her. "I'm five," he added proudly, holding up five fingers.

She smiled at the younger boy.

"I'm Koga," the wolf yokai volunteered, "I'm nine. I'd love to show you around sometime."

She laughed, "Save it. I'm engaged."

He sighed, not really looking discouraged.

"I'm Akitoki Hojo. I'm eight," said the human with brown hair, "and this is Bankotsu. He's ten. Don't let his attitude get to you. He's moody with everyone."

She grinned, "I'll keep that in mind. Would you mind if I play with you."

The kitsune smiled, "We were just about to make up a new game. Will you help us?"

She nodded, "Of course Shippo-chan."

* * *

Outside the door, unbeknownst to all but the guard, a young demon lord sat, listening to their fun and longing to join in. He'd trained himself to be an adult, though he was only eleven, and then this female had come along, leaving him longing to be a child again. Wanting to play, and pretend, and laugh, and cry. What was she doing to him? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" Shippo began, "In this new game, would you like to be a princess?"

"Hmm. No, thank you, Shippo-chan. It would be much better, I think, if I was just a farmer's daughter, I'd be so much happier."

And out in the hall, the stoic demon lord agreed with her. If he was not a lord, then he might be allowed to be a child, and, for the first time in his life, he didn't think of childhood as such a bad thing. Now, he saw it merely as a liberty, not his to take. And it saddened him, if only the slightest bit.

"Now," the little human began, "The story must begin at the castle. Pretend I have to go there for some reason, and then I'll meet the handsome prince."

Koga grinned. He was the prince.

She moved into the small fort they'd made, bowing before the wolf, who had an impressive outfit consisting of blankets over his plain play clothes.

"Rise, fair maiden," the young wolf said, "For we are equals in this, my home. I am but a man, you: an angel."

The young kitsune snickered at his dramatic performance as he crawled into the fort as well.

"My lord," he began, bowing slightly, "I have seen a threat on the border. The great outlaw Bankotsu and his terrifying renegade, Hojo."

"Then we shall go to war!" the wolf declared, "Onward!"

Both boys ran out, Kagome following behind. An extremely amusing fight ensued, leaving both Shippo and Hojo "dead". She watched as Bankotsu struck Koga down, his death by far the most dramatic thing she'd seen in a while.

"I have defeated your protectors princess," Bankotsu said, the first words she'd heard him speak, "What now?"

She took up a fighting stance, though it was very clumsy.

"Who do you think I am?" she asked indignantly, "I'll fight you myself, since these two couldn't beat you! And for your information, I am not a princess!"

She swung, not attempting for contact, and the older boy played along, glad to finally see a girl who could play at the boys' sides. Laughing as she did, she swung a foot toward his chest, making it stop inches from it, then she cartwheeled away. There was very little skill in her fighting, only play, but she was extremely flexible and had wondrous balance.

"Impressive," he said, in the accent of the outlaw, "but can you handle this?"

He swung a fake kick at her jaw, and she forced herself to fly back accordingly. She pretended to struggle, getting to her feet, and panting exaggeratedly.

"I don't like outlaws," she murmured, "So I suggest you leave."

She pretended to unsheathe a blade and sent it flying.

Bankotsu's death wasn't as dramatic. He merely glanced at the place the imaginary knife would have hit, then collapsed.

And as she stood in the room, her friends remaining "dead" for a few moments longer, not even demonic hearing heard her whisper, "I'm _not_ a princess. And I never will be."

* * *

After her lesson with Sango, the poor girl was left to her own devices once more. She was not allowed to go back to the playroom because she had been told to remain calm. She had had too much exercise for one day, they said, and it was unbecoming of a lady. She had rolled her eyes at this, but had complied with her handmaiden's wishes.

It was during her free time that she met Sesshomaru again. He had opened her door, without knocking, and dismissed Sango, all without permission.

"My lord, what is it that brings you here?" she asked politely, averting her eyes.

"It has come to my attention that you have a potential for combat."

She raised her eyes to his in shock, "With all due respect my lord, who told you that?"

He acted as if she hadn't spoken, "Though only in play, you defeated an opponent who is older, and has already begun combat training."

"You mean Bankotsu-san?"

"Hnn."

"Sesshomaru-sama... is it truly a woman's place to-"

"You will be trained in self-defense, and basic combat. After those lessons have been completed, you will have the choice of whether to continue them."

 _Eh?_

"Y-yes, my lord. If you insist."

"Hnn."

He rose to his feet, striding out the door and leaving a very confused girl in his wake.

[Well, what do you think? Please review.]


	5. Training

[Guys: important stuff: **This is my last update this week.** Today is the last day of school and my family has vacation until Sunday. Arizona! Billion degree weather! Fun! Anyway, I'll try to post an update on Monday, but there may not be another one for a while.]

The next day, Kagome was released from her normal duties, with the exception of meals with the family and a short lesson in the morning. Sesshomaru had arranged a private sensei for her, and training would take up most of that day. As she ate with the family, annoyance and nervousness settled over her. She hadn't wanted to learn to fight. She didn't want to be weak, but she had enough on her mind.

"If I may, Daughter of Higurashi?"

She glanced up at the Inu no Taisho, "Hmm?"

"You seem pensive," he pointed out, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Ah. I suppose I am, my lord. Sesshomaru-sama arranged lessons for me, but to be honest, I'm not the best at fighting."

"Then you have only to learn, my dear," Izayoi said.

"Thank you. I feel much better now."

The young girl's smile was convincing, though forced. She hadn't been nervous about the lessons. The only thing she'd been nervous about was how much she wanted them. She had been taught that men were to fight, and women to bear sons, no more, no less. For someone, especially a man, to tell her to fight, seemed odd, and out of place. But she had to, she wanted it, more than her own life, and that frightened her even more than the belittling she'd face as she trained.

She finished her meal quickly, then hurried to the dojo. When she arrived, she took in her surroundings. It was a plain room, wide and open. The sun shone in through open windows, and the smooth wood floor made her feel unusually steady on her feet.

"Hello?" she called, unsure if she was alone, or if her sensei was just out of the room.

"Hello princess," said a voice from next to her ear. She flinched but stayed silent.

"Ah. You aren't a coward. That's good."

She turned around to see a tall man with long black hair.

"My name is Naraku. I will warn you now, I am not a good person. I was picked based on skill, and I hope that you won't disappoint me."

She hated him instantly.

"What do you know?"

"I was trained to be flexible, and I have been told that I am well balanced. Other than that, I have no skill."

He huffed, "This will be more difficult than I thought. Alright. We'll start off with basic training. Running, weightlifting, basic kicks and so on. Be warned: this will not be easy."

She rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

* * *

As she trudged back to her room, her entire body was sore. Naraku had worked her to the bone, using punishments instead of rewards. If a kick missed the target, he grabbed her leg, twisting it viciously and knocking her to the ground. She purposely took the blows with her shoulders, protecting her head, but now she was in pain, and his insults rang in her head.

 _'You'll never earn your way to milord's side like that! How weak!'_

He did love the insults.

Forcing the lesson out of her mind, she managed to get to her room. Naraku had dismissed Miroku, so she had no one to walk with. Pushing open the door, she winced at the pain it induced upon her sore muscles. She stiffly walked across the room, sitting down on the bed and groaning as she did.

"Kagome-sama? Have you returned my lady?"

"Yes, Sango-chan."

The girl entered from the balcony.

"What is wrong my lady?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm just sore is all."

"Who is your sensei?"

"Naraku," she said, purposefully dropping the honorific.

"Oh, I see. I've never liked that man either. Whenever I had to serve him..." she trailed off, shuddering.

"I'm sorry to inform you that it is time for your meal, my lady. You may rest when you return."

She nodded, getting up stiffly.

"Alright. Is Miroku-kun back yet."

"Yes, my lady."

"Okay. Bye Sango-chan."

She opened the door, and walked out, Miroku following behind her.

"How was your lesson, my lady?"

"Good. Though my sensei is a tad..."

"Naraku-san?"

"How did you know?"

"He trained me as well. I was sore for weeks."

She groaned, "I just hope I'll get the hang of it soon, that way he'll stop insulting me!"

Miroku laughed without humor, "He never stops my lady. He's most likely insulted the entire staff."

She sighed, "Fantastic."

He opened the door to the dining room for her, noting her stiffness. She took her seat between the Western Lordlings, and gasped softly as pain shot up her spine.

"Higurashi-san? May I ask what is troubling you?"

She glanced up.

"I'm a little sore is all, Izayoi-sama," she said, sending a silent glare toward Sesshomaru.

The Western Lady chuckled, "I'm sure he only has your best interests at heart."

She shrugged, immediately regretting it, "I'm sure the soreness will go away as I get stronger."

"That's the spirit, my girl," the Inu no Taisho put in, smiling warmly at her.

The conversation ended abruptly as the food was brought in, and Kagome realised she was starving.

* * *

Miroku carried her back to her room. She had nearly fallen asleep at the table and had been dismissed early. She had made it a few steps out the door, then had fallen right into his arms. He was strong, and she had fallen asleep immediately in the relaxing sway of his steps. The life of a Lady was vied for, but if anyone truly knew how much work was involved, Kagome doubted they would want it.

She woke up a little bit as she was slipped into bed.

"Sleep well, my lady," Sango murmured, and the young girl happily obeyed.

[Let me know what you thought! Byeee!]


	6. Time Skip: 13 & 16- Illness

[I'm back guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've been a little busy the past few days, which translates to I watched a season and a half of Naruto in two days. (Why Itachi, why?! ToT) Anyway, please enjoy the chapter, and let me know what you think!]

Years passed, and days began to move by in a blur for the future Western Lady. Her days were spent training with Naraku-sama, as he forced her to call him, and lessons with Sango. All her free time was spent with her friends, and Sesshomaru had insisted upon daily meetings in the gardens. She had spoken to Inuyasha a few times, but he was as cold as ever. She had been instant friends with Izayoi, and Toga was one of the kindest adults she'd ever met, despite his having a temper to match Inuyasha's.

As for her training, she was starting to develop muscle, and she wasn't as sore anymore. Naraku insulted her constantly, but she could at least hold her own. Sango had said that she had a better mastery of politics than any man she'd ever met, excluding the Western Lord and his sons of course, and she knew all of the geography like the back of her hand.

She had grown considerably, her child-like form starting to leave her. Her face was more adult, less round than when she had been a child, and all of her baby teeth had fallen out. In short, she was no longer the young girl she had been, and she was beginning to get older.

Everything was going well for Kagome, so it was inevitable. At age thirteen, Kagome got sick. It started with fatigue, which intensified until she began to swoon; then the fits began. She would be extremely sick for a few days, and then all would be well again. No one knew what was wrong, and Kagome was terrified.

It was one of her better days.

"Sango-chan?"

"Yes, milady? Are you alright?"

"Yes, today is a good day. I was wondering if I could go out to meet with Sesshomaru."

"I don't see why not, as long as you are careful."

"I will be!" Kagome said, hopping up from where she sat on the edge of her bed, "Can you pick out something warm for me?"

Sango nodded, leaving quickly and returning with kimonos in hand. Giving them to the young heiress, she went out of the room, leaving Kagome to dress herself, as she liked to. When Kagome finished, she went outside, taking the cloak Sango offered, and walked with Miroku toward the gardens.

* * *

Sesshomaru went to the gardens every day. He never knew if she was going to come or not, but he went. He would have visited her in her rooms if not for his pride, so instead, he waited there for her, every single day. When he saw her step through the door, the first time she'd come in over a week, he moved to her side, offering his arm, and smiling on the inside.

* * *

She had dismissed Miroku, telling him to go back and guard her rooms. Really she had merely wanted some time with Sesshomaru. While there was no love between them [ **AN:** Yet!], she felt a deep connection to the lordling-turned-heir she had become friends with over the last five years. So, they wandered through the gardens together, slipping out from under the watchful eye of their chaperones.

"How is your health faring?"

"Better," she smiled, "I started to feel better a few days ago, but they kept me in, just to be safe. How are your lessons?"

"Troublesome, as always."

"Oh? Why is that?"

He sighed, "My teacher is a complete imbecile, with no regard for the rights of the people. Or his students for that matter."

She laughed, "Imagine how I feel, training under Naraku. He makes me fight while I'm sick too, so long as I'm not bedridden."

"You have a lesson today, then?"

She sighed, "Yeah. Too bad, too, I wanted to talk with Shippo for a while today."

"Is that the kitsune?"

"Yeah, he's really-"

She stopped, pulling in a ragged breath.

"What is it?"

"My- chest," she managed, "it- hurts. Augh!"

She dropped to her knees, his hands on her shoulders the only thing that kept her from falling face-first into the snow.

"I-" gasp "-can't breathe."

Her eyes widened, her skin paling. She shivered in the November cold.

"Can you walk?" he asked, calm as ever.

"D-don't think so."

He scooped her up without a word, starting to carry her through the gardens.

"Talk to me. Please-" gasp "-Sesshomaru-sama. Tell me a story?"

He nodded, though a tad confused at her request, "Why?"

She closed her eyes, breaths becoming rapid, "So I don't freak out!"

He nodded, "Alright. Once there lived a noble lord. He sought eternal conquest, and wanted nothing to do with the feelings of others. He went to war, but was struck down the moment he entered the battle. He had been strategizing nonstop, and the exhaustion had taken its toll. The lord was dying, and no one could save him. And when he died, he realised-"

"Not to be rude-" gasp "-but could you maybe tell me-" gasp "-a happy story?"

Sesshomaru huffed, "Fine. Once, long ago, a beautiful princess was being forced to marry a man she had never met. This princess was afraid, and ran away. She lived in a forest for many years, traveling with a band of warriors, who taught her to fight. The warriors were challenged by the lord of the land, and entered combat. The princess fought bravely, and she was the only one of her band to reach the lord."

They were halfway back to the palace. Kagome gazed up at the sixteen-year-old lord carrying her, letting his voice distract her from the utter terror brought on by her fits.

"As the princess set eyes on the lord, she fell in love. He felt the same way, and they ended the war. It was only when they were married, that they realised... they had been engaged from the start. And then they lived happily ever after."

She raised a brow, but let her head rest on his chest, "You're not the best story teller."

"Hnn."

"But-" gasp "-thanks."

"Hnn. You are welcome."

Her eyes closed suddenly, and she fainted in his arms. He gazed down at her as he moved through the gardens bringing her back to the doctors. The snow, that he had been ignoring until now, shimmered in her ebony hair, and she seemed to be a kami for as beautiful as she looked. At that moment, the ice prince fell in love.

[Cliffhanger. Sorry if you hate me :) Sesshomaru loves her, but she doesn't love him back (yet). Big stuff coming guys! Woo! Please review, and check out the poll on my profile!]


	7. Promises and Goodbyes

[SO sorry for how long this update took. I really don't have an excuse, I was just procrastinating. *le shame* :( Anyway, please review and enjoy.]

When Sesshomaru burst in the door, soaked with melted snow and nearly staggering under the weight of his unconscious intended, Miroku was understandably surprised. Coming to his senses, he moved to take the girl from his lord's arms.

"If I may, my lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded and handed her to him. He would have carried her himself, but his arms were shaking. He was strong, true, but at sixteen, carrying a hundred pound girl all the way across the gardens was still a bit much. He resigned to walk beside the guard as he carried her swiftly back to her room.

When Kagome's handmaiden opened the door, she seemed more surprised to see Sesshomaru than she was to see Kagome.

"M-my lord!" she gasped in surprise, before regaining her composure, "I'll have to ask you to wait outside."

The lord gazed down at her for a moment, before nodding silently.

"If I may make a suggestion? Now would be a good time to change out of your soiled clothing."

He nodded, turning and walking down the hall, holding his composure as well as one can while being soaked to the bone and worried out of his mind.

* * *

Sango quickly stripped the girl down to her underclothes, laying her in bed carefully.

"Miroku-kun?" she called, well aware that he was outside the door.

"Yes?"

"Go get the royal doctor."

She heard his footsteps recede down the hall, and resigned herself to waiting.

* * *

"Ah. Kaede-san, how is she?"

"This seemed to be the worst of them. Ye must watch over her closely, and do not allow her out of doors if at all possible. Give her rest, and water to drink, and she should be fine by tomorrow."

Sango nodded, bowing in thanks to the older woman.

"Thank you, Kaede-san."

The older woman simply nodded, before leaving the room quietly. She closed the door and turned, coming face to face with a waiting demon lord.

"What is her condition?"

"She should be fine by tomorrow, though she may be unconscious for a while. Ye may go in if ye so choose."

Sesshomaru nodded, pride temporarily forgotten. He watched her go, then turned and slid the door open. His eyes moved around the sparsely decorated room, then fell on her. She lay in the middle of her huge bed, looking even smaller than usual, and pale as death. The blankets were tucked up to her chin, most likely for modesty, and her hair was spread out around her like a pitch black halo.

He took a seat at her bedside, careful not to wake her, and let his mind begin to wander. He thought back to the child she had been, and while it was true she hadn't grown that much physically, he could see the child in her soul fading. She was starting to be pulled into the role of Western Lady, and it was as if one chain at a time was being added. He knew it wouldn't be long until she was forced to give up her freedom.

 _If... When she stops having fits... I will stay with her. I will give her her freedom, for as long as I can._

He saw her eyelids start to flutter.

"Mmm. What... happened?"

He watched her blink up at the ceiling for a moment, and then her eyes met his.

"Kyah! Sesshomaru-sama, what-"

He chuckled, "You are under orders to stay in bed for the day," She groaned, "and to get fluids."

She sighed, "Can't say I'm surprised. It doesn't help anyway."

He raised a brow, "What do you mean by that?"

"They keep happening and getting worse too. They think I don't know, but I'm not stupid. They'll keep doing so; until I die, and I'll suffer all the while. I'm well aware."

He frowned.

"You will not die," he said determinedly, "I will not allow it."

She laughed, a sad smile on her face, "Even you don't have power over death."

"You would be surprised."

He suddenly got to his feet, leaving without another word, while Kagome looked on, confused.

* * *

Her dinner had been brought up to her room. She sat upright in bed, eating the meager meal that had been given to her. Kaede had been infusing medicine into her food for ages, and they were strong, to the point where she could only eat a little. It was fine. She wasn't hungry anyway.

"Sango-chan?" she called.

"Yes, milady?"

"What did Sesshomaru mean earlier? 'You would be surprised.'?" she asked, knowing full well that Sango had heard the entire conversation.

"Ah. I am not too sure my lady. I have never heard anything about the House of Moon possessing reanimation abilities, though I suppose they could have some secret."

 _Weird._

Suddenly, the door slid open, Miroku standing in the doorway, seemingly out of breath.

Both girls hopped to their feet, rushing over.

"What is it?" they both asked, Kagome sounding concerned, Sango annoyed.

"My lady," he began, looking pained, "A messenger has arrived from your parents. Due to threats from other lords and ladies, they say... they have cancelled your engagement to Sesshomaru. They've sent guards to take you home."

Sango's face fell, while Kagome's paled in terror.

"They can't do that! I don't want to leave!"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice," the Inu no Taisho said, entering the room suddenly, "As of tonight, you are no longer a member of this house. I suggest you say goodbye to my son as well."

"Oh, Toga-sama! I can't leave! This is my home now! And Sesshomaru-"

"I know, my girl, but there is nothing I can do. Until you are married, your parents have full control over you."

She sat back on the bad, recoiling in horror and putting her hands over her face.

"Please..."

There was no response, and, when she looked up, he was gone.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Come in," his voice drifted through the closed door.

She opened it quietly, holding back her tears, which he scented immediately.

"What is it?" he asked, getting to his feet and moving to stand at her side.

"My parents... they're going to make me go back and live with them! They said-" and she let her tears flow "-that they had threats, and I don't want anything to happen to them, but I-"

She couldn't go on.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms carefully around her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. I _will_ find a way to get you back."

She had no idea how he could manage it, but she let herself take comfort from his closeness, ignoring the faint fluttering of her heart that it caused.

Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe there was something... that wasn't there before.

* * *

The guards came for her in the great hall. The royal family was there, as well as the court, Sango, Miroku, Naraku (who was doing a horrible job of hiding his pleasure), Shippo, Koga, Bankotsu, Hojo, and Kaede. Her eyes never strayed from Sesshomaru's.

"Kagome-sama," one of the guards said, removing his helmet, "It is time to go."

Her face was blank, the calm mask she had practiced for years, though her eyes darted toward the sound of his voice.

"Brother... Captain of the Guard? Is that not low for one with your potential? Were you not to be the heir?"

She spoke like a queen, her 'Royal Voice' not faltering once.

He smiled slightly, "You know I wasn't cut out for that. We have to leave, and soon if we are to make it by morning."

"Very well."

She turned, nodding to her friends, many of whom were holding back tears. Then she silently moved to Sesshomaru, who hugged her briefly.

"Until we meet again, milord."

"Hnn. It will not be as long as you think."

She broke away, turning and walking toward the door, not looking back, for one backward glance would be her undoing.

And though she walked on her own, ramrod straight, shining with a glow of power, she may as well have been a prisoner in chains, for the future she was to face.

[Aww. Sad. Please review and stuff!]


	8. New Ideas, New Hope

[Hey guys! I've decided to stop procrastinating, so hopefully the updates will be closer together. :) Anyway, I probably would have had this done hours ago, but YouTube. Five hours of YouTube. God my head hurts. But enough about me! Please review, enjoy, and check out the poll on my profile. Thanks!]

When she exited the palace, she saw three more guards, palanquin bearers.

 _Ugh. I hate traveling by palanquin. Always so bumpy._

She murmured a thank you to one of the guards, who opened the door for her, and she got in and sat down. Sota followed, closing the door behind him.

"So, Sota, why are they doing this?"

He sighed, "I knew you'd ask. They received threats from a certain Lord Ungai. He didn't like the idea of a human being engaged to a demon. Especially not since the engagement was nonconsensual. He claims that forcing a young girl to marry a demon, even if he is royalty, is 'an insult to the greatness of humankind'."

"But I was happy there!" she protested.

Both siblings paused as they felt the palanquin being lifted.

"He didn't know that," Sota reminded her, "and even if he did, that old geezer is nothing but trouble. He'd have found a way to end the engagement either way. He holds a strong grudge against the House of Moon."

"But isn't there any way I can convince them to let me go home?"

They quieted, the gravity of her comment sinking in.

"You think of that place as home?" Sota finally asked.

"Yes. I have for a long time. I was there for five years. I have amazing friends; and Sesshomaru... I can't even describe how much I care for him."

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"N-no!" she denied, too quickly, a blush painting her already pale face.

Sota didn't look convinced, but he quieted.

"I'm going to sleep," Kagome said after a while, and he merely nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

She was jostled awake when the palanquin was set down. She was sure it wasn't the first time, and she knew that she was back at her old home, just like she knew she was breathing.

"Sota."

She shook her brother awake, then moved to open the door.

"I'll get it," he offered.

"I'm not helpless Sota."

He frowned, but let her open it herself. She stepped out without any assistance, ignoring the hand offered her, walking away without a backward glance. Her brother and the four guards looked after her strangely. She was like a different person, no longer the demure child their mother had trained her to be. She had grown more confident, acting exactly the opposite of how a woman should.

Sota shook his head. He didn't like it a bit. True, he loved his sister, but she would cause a lot of scandal if this continued. And scandal was something the Higurashi family did _not_ need.

* * *

She walked through the halls, finding her mother's room from memory.

"Permission to enter, mother?"

"Granted."

She opened the door, sinking into her mother's open arms.

"Mama, why?"

"I know my dear. I knew you were happy there, but Lord Ungai, he..."

"I just.."

There were certain things Kagome knew she couldn't say a word about, but in her mother's presence, it was as if a tap was turned on. Her tears began to flow, as did her words. Every insult Naraku had dealt her, every single time she'd felt alone, and how Sesshomaru had made everything better. She told her mother about the fits as well, and confessed her little hope that Sesshomaru could somehow save her. When she finished, her mother simply held her, stroking her hair carefully.

"I'm sorry, my daughter. I did everything in my power to avoid this, but Lord Ungai's armies are simply too powerful to defend against."

"Mama, what about Sesshomaru?"

"What do you mean?"

"He has an army, or at least his father does. If they were to attack the family, he could step in and..."

Her face began to light up, as did her mother's.

"I will speak to your father. If all goes well we can send a messenger within the hour!"

Kagome grinned, "Thank you, mama!"

"Now go to your room. If this doesn't work, then you will need to settle in again."

Kagome nodded, sure all would go well.

* * *

Upon receiving her father's agreement, Kagome wrote the message in her own hand.

It read:

 _Sesshomaru,_

 _My mother and I have an idea! If some of your father's men were to protect my family, then I could return to your side. It turns out we only received threats from one man: Lord Ungai. He has powerful armies, true, but his are a group of school boys in comparison to those of the West. If Ungai saw attacking my family as an impossibility, then I could return to you and live in peace at your side. Please respond quickly! But don't do anything rash either, this could take some planning. My apologies, as well, for I know you wanted to come up with the plan to get us out of this._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Kagome_

She wondered if she'd been too obvious with the final statement, but it hardly mattered when one looked at the big picture. She could see Sesshomaru again. She skipped through the halls, in a manner most unbecoming, singing as she went.

* * *

When Sesshomaru read the letter, he nearly smiled. How very clever. He had not doubted her, of course, but he wondered to himself how he could have not figured it out himself. And he felt a faint stirring of joy.

But joy could turn to sorrow in an instant, and neither he nor Kagome could have predicted what happened next.

[Cliffy! I'm sorry, but I had to. Please review and check out the poll on my profile.]


	9. Hope to Joy, Joy to Sorrow

[Hey guys! First of all, thank you for all the reviews! You guys are so nice! *le blush* You know you're doing something right when you have more review than chapters. :) Anyway, please review, check out the poll on my profile, and enjoy!]

The messenger arrived back quickly. In Sesshomaru's neat writing was:

 _Kagome,_

 _My father has approved. He will send troops to arrive in the morning. You may come back today if you so choose. Your room is being remade, as those servants took it apart when you left. When you arrive back, you will find a surprise waiting for you in your room as well._

 _Yours,_

 _Sesshomaru_

She hugged the letter to her chest, running to her father's room.

"Father! Toga-sama has approved it! He says I may go today!"

"Very well. Get your things," he said, forgetting she'd left everything at the Western Palace.

She merely nodded, going to speak with her mother next.

* * *

The palanquin was prepared by high noon, and when she got in, she was surprised to see Sota there as well.

"Sota?"

"Father wants me to watch over you while you are there."

She nodded, curious as to why, but stayed silent as she felt the palanquin being lifted.

* * *

They arrived long after nightfall. It was nearly midnight when Kagome stumbled from inside, once again ignoring the offered hand, her eyes searching frantically until she found him. He was just walking into the courtyard, and she felt her feet start to move.

* * *

He rounded the corner, his father at his side, when suddenly he was tackled into an embrace by his intended.

"K-kagome."

"I missed you!"

He went silent, letting himself breathe in the sweet scent of her hair.

"Erm." he heard someone say.

Looking up he saw the boy from days earlier. He looked uncomfortable, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Forcing himself to end the embrace, he kept one arm around Kagome as he introduces himself.

"I am Sesshomaru. I remember you."

"Ah. I'm Sota, Kagome's younger brother. Our parents sent me to help guard her."

Sesshomaru's expression hardened.

"She is perfectly cared for here."

"I'm well aware my lord. I was sent as a... precaution, if you would."

"... Hnn."

"Well?" Kagome interjected, "Let's go inside. I'm tired, and I want to see everyone before I go to bed."

"All of your playmates, as well as your handmaiden and guard, are waiting in the great room, as is Izayoi," Toga put in.

"What are we waiting for?" the girl asked, grinning, and the small group went down the hall, Kagome in the lead.

* * *

No sooner were the doors opened than Kagome was caught in a massive group hug by everyone except Bankotsu, who waited patiently for his turn, and made his hug as brief as possible.

Kagome merely laughed, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"C'mon Bankotsu-kun! Please?"

Grumbling, the other human obliged, pulling his friend into a hug. When the reunion (is that a word?) finally ended, Kagome introduced them to Sota, who smiled and waved.

All was well, and the friends all retired for bed, happy for the first time in days.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she smiled, hopping out of bed, as opposed to her usual moaning and groaning, and dressed in her play clothes, she hurried down the hall toward the playroom, content that she could play with her friends again. Of course, at age thirteen, Kagome didn't play as much, but the group had fun, running races and doing challenges.

When she arrived, everyone else was there already. Koga, Hojo, Shippo, Bankotsu, and... Sesshomaru?

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru-sama? Have you come to play with us?" she asked, sincerely doubting it.

"Hnn. I am merely here to observe your health."

She laughed, allowing him to make his excuses.

"All right! Let's play!"

* * *

After she played with her friends for as long as she could, Sesshomaru walked with her to the gardens.

"We should not go so far this time. After last time..."

She nodded, taking a breath and lacing her hand through his. She felt him stiffen for a moment, then he gripped her hand back. She smiled, and they began to walk.

"Did you do anything interesting while I was gone?"

"No. Unless you count lessons as interesting. I sparred with my father and Inuyasha a few times, but other than that it was uneventful."

She nodded, "I spent some time with my mother. I hadn't realised how much I missed her. I'm glad my brother came back with me too. I haven't seen him in five years, you know. I don't know, it's like..."

"I understand."

They lapsed into silence as they gazed at the gardens, letting the familiarity settle over them, and letting themselves relax.

* * *

When they got near the exit, they saw a messenger racing toward them, covered in blood. All the joy seeped from them, and they slipped into their masks, moving to meet her.

"Lady Kagome! An urgent message!"

"I- I know you! You're Suzuhara, my mother's handmaiden."

"Yes, my lady. Your parents' home was attacked, the troops the Western Lord sent were not enough. He had many more troops than expected. My lady... your parents are dead."

Kagome stumbled back, barely noticing as she bumped into Sesshomaru, who had been standing behind her.

"No. No no no no no no no no no no no."

She repeated the word as if it might change what had happened, then sank to her knees on the ground, muddy from melted snow. She put her face in her hands for a moment, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's leg in a desperate attempt to hold onto _something_.

And then, in seconds, it was over. She got to her feet, wiping her eyes.

"Have you told Sota?"

"Yes milady. He retired to his room."

"Very well. We shall take you to be treated by our medic, and you can stay as long as you like. Once you've recovered, you may become one of my handmaidens if you so choose."

The girl nodded, and Kagome realised that she couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sota was in Sesshomaru's room when he returned.

"Higurashi-san?"

"Listen, my lord, if you will. I don't know what you all have been teaching my sister, but she does not behave properly. As one of the last members of the Higurashi, she needs to uphold the honor. Get her into the proper mold, that of a demure Lady, and, if necesary: Break. Her.

And then he was gone, as if he hadnever been there in the first place.

[Oh so sad. Please review, and check out the poll on my profile! Byeeee!]


	10. Final Fit

[My computer is having some problems, so I don't know when this will go up, but please review and enjoy.]

She walked silently back to her room, fists clenched, head down. She had asked Sesshomaru to let her walk alone, and he had reluctantly complied. Sliding the door open, she fell right into Sango and Miroku's arms.

They understood how she felt, having both lost their parents at a young age. She let herself lean on them for a moment, then silently got to her feet from where they had all knelt on the floor.

"I'm going to bed."

They nodded, going back to their positions glumly.

"One more thing. When my mother's handmaiden is feeling better, she'll be helping you Sango."

The girl nodded again, and they all lapsed into silence as Miroku closed the door and Kagome collapsed into bed.

* * *

When Kagome woke, she felt a cold numbness settle over her, and she got out of bed silently. Getting dressed, not waiting for Sango, she wrote out a note and headed for the gardens, Miroku in tow.

"Please just wait for me in here," she begged when they finally arrived. He reluctantly agreed, opening the door for her.

She strolled through the gardens, silently, calmly, numbly. There was no sound except her feet crunching in the snow, which had fallen overnight, and her own breaths, which seemed loud to her own ears.

Why were her breaths so loud? Why couldn't she think straight? It didn't matter. They were gone. Gone. But her head! Was everything supposed to be spinning?

She sat down under a cherry tree, its blossoms long gone, trying to reorient herself.

"I will not have another fit. I _won't_." she murmured to herself, staring at the trunk of the tree across the path as she waited for her vertigo to pass.

Her tears escaped her eyes at last, and she took a shaky breath. She hadn't planned on being out so long, she was so cold. Or was she overheated? She didn't know.

"Mama. Papa."

She bowed her head, closing her eyes and ignoring her vertigo. She shook her head, trying and failing to clear it, and crying quietly. She was afraid she'd throw up if her mouth opened, so she kept it riveted shut.

 _This is ten times worse than the last. Will this be the last one?_

"Kagome?"

She heard Sesshomaru calling her, and she let out a weak whimper, afraid to open her mouth. He was by her side in an instant.

"Another fit?"

She nodded.

"You can't talk?"

She shook her head.

"You can't or you won't?"

"Ican't," she blurted, slapping her hand over her mouth when she finished, swallowing back the bile rising in her throat.

He must have caught on, because he carefully pulled her to her feet, without pressing the issue. Everything spun, and she stumbled, though he caught her immediately.

"I don't think I can carry you all that way. You'll have to walk."

She nodded, focusing on moving her feet, one step at a time.

* * *

Sesshomaru took her all the way to her room, this time, handing her off to her handmaiden when they arrived. When he was allowed back in, he took a seat by her bedside, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

He knew that he could revive her if anything were to happen, but it didn't stop him from worrying.

 _This may be her final fit..._

He could feel her aura weakening, and he found it less distracting than usual.

He heard her take in a shaky breath, and he opened his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?"

He ignored the missing honorific, "I am right here."

"I can't see..."

He felt his stomach drop, and he had to refrain himself from healing her right then and there. The fear in her voice tortured him, but he forced himself to keep his voice steady.

"I cannot heal you until after you have passed. The knowledge around our healing methods are very limited, but we are sure it will help you."

He grimaced, for they weren't sure. Not at all.

"I don't want to die," she whispered, letting a single tear escape her unseeing eyes.

He silently wiped it away, letting his thumb linger on her cheek for a moment. She leaned into the touch, letting herself be weak for a moment.

"Everything will be alright. I will make sure of it."

"I believe you... but still..."

He took her hand carefully, and she squeezed it, tight.

"Silence. Just rest."

She gladly complied, falling asleep almost instantly, never thinking to take her hand from his.

* * *

Days passed, and Kagome got steadily worse. She didn't regain her sight, and for some reason she'd started to loose her hearing. Kaede said it had to do with her brain, though what it was they didn't know. They just hoped Kagome would get better.

Kagome spoke only to Sesshomaru, and she seemed to have trouble with that too. Her speech was garbled, and she began to forget words. They didn't know what one had to do with the other, but Kaede seemed to think her body was losing it's ability to function. [ **AN:** If you didn't guess already, she has some type of brain tumor. I don't really know anything about tumors, so I'm just gonna say it's destroying important parts of her brain. It started progressing quicker when the most recent fit started, and it's progressing really rapidly now. I probably should have done some research, but it's too late now...]

It was a bad day for Kagome. She refused to eat, as she was suffering from severe vertigo, and she shivered constantly. Her hearing was fading, and she was beginning to have trouble moving. He never left her side, not even to eat. It wasn't as if he really needed food anyway. [ **AN:** What _does_ Sesshomaru eat?]

"Sesshomaru? I'm... tired..."

He heard her heart stuttering, and he clenched his fists, claws digging into his palms.

"It's almost time," he whispered.

"Oh... Can you lay with me?"

Her words were becoming more and more slurred.

He lied down beside her, something he normally wouldn't have done, even for her, and she held tightly to him.

"I guess... this is it?"

"No. I'll bring you back. I swear."

"Okay..." she murmured sleepily, "See you then..."

She slipped into unconsciousness, which would turn out to be a short-lived coma. He held her, feeling her shaking breathes rattling her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly, and he felt himself die inside when her heart finally stopped.

He silently stood up, sensing his father nearing the door. He met him there.

"She's dead. Get Tenseiga. It's time."

[I think I need to stop watching Naruto. There are way too many feels in my stories now. Oh well. Don't worry! He'll bring her back! Or will he? Please review and tell me what you think! Byeee!]


	11. Return

[Sorry it took so long to update! My computer is pretty much DEAD, so I have to write everything on my mom's computer. Needless to say, it complicates things... Anyway, please review and enjoy.

 **Also, explanation** : Kagome had a brain tumor. She couldn't be healed until after she died because they had to wait for all the cancerous cells to die along with the rest. That was they could heal whatever it was that caused the tumor, and the original tumor would be dead. Does that make sense? I honestly have no idea...]

"Hurry. We have to bring her back, and soon!"

Sesshomaru was desperate, but his father wasn't yielding.

"My son... While I agree that reviving Higurashi-san is of utmost importance... you must wait. If we heal her before the illness dies, then this will all be for naught."

The young prince growled at this, but did as his father ordered, storming off to bed and falling into a fitful rest, dreaming immediately.

* * *

"Sesshomaru! Please! I'm scared, it's dark here!"

She appeared in front of him in a spectral form, in flowing white robes and giving off pure light.

"Kagome, I-"

"Please!" she shouted again, and he realized she couldn't hear him.

"I'll bring you back. I promised."

He felt the dream begin to fade, and he heard his servant's voice cut through the dream like a blade through butter.

"My lord? My lord? Your father has summoned you."

"No! Don't go! Sesshomaru!"

The girl dropped to her knees, her glow the only light in the darkness. His last view of her was one of a scared child, and he felt his heart break in two, knowing this was his fault.

* * *

He woke and dressed, listening to his servant with half an ear. Upon arriving at his father's study, he was given the sword from his father's hip.

"Tenseiga."

The sword pulsed a greeting, humming softly in his hand.

"Follow me, my son," Toga murmured.

Sesshomaru followed his father down the hall, thinking of her as he went.

* * *

He stood over her, Tenseiga in his hand. The sword pulsed again, and he blinked as the minions of the underworld became visible. With one quick swipe, he cut cleanly through them, watching as they vanished.

For a few terrifying seconds nothing happened, and then her eyes shot open, and she flew upright, sitting on her bed and panting, hand to her chest, feeling frantically for her own heartbeat. Her brown eyes shot to his, and she flew into his arms, shaking like a leaf.

"Sesshomaru! I thought you left me! I was so-"

She sobbed, clinging to him desperately, as if afraid he'd vanish. He held tight to her, the same fear floating through his mind.

It was times like this when he remembered she was only thirteen.

Toga watched from the doorway, watching his son, who had trained himself to be separate, now be so close to a human of all people. It was a strange thing, watching someone change. Strange indeed.

* * *

She stayed by his side, terrified of what would happen if she left. He took her through the gardens, as he had so many times, and he watched her carefully, drinking in the sight of her.

"Kagome."

She looked up, her eyes hollow.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"Would you be?"

"... Tell me about it."

"Being dead? It's terrifying. Nothing around you but emptiness, utter solitude, and a constant fight to stay sane. I tried. So. Hard. But I almost failed. I would have gone insane if you hadn't brought me back right then."

He paled slightly at this, but stayed composed.

"We don't have to speak about it."

"I suppose not. It's getting late. Let's go inside. Dinner will be ready soon, and I still have to get ready."

He nodded, walking with her to the doorway, and when they reached it, they parted for the first time in hours.

* * *

She walked into the dining room awkwardly, knowing full well that the whole family knew she had been dead, not hours before. No one said a word, and she took her seat by Sesshomaru's side.

"Are you feeling quite alright, Higurashi-san?" Izayoi asked softly.

"I am quite fine, I assure you. Thank you for your concern. I'm a little shaken up, but I'll be fine in the morning."

The Western Lady gave her a concerned look, but allowed her to lapse into silence, her hollow eyes not meeting anyone's for the rest of the meal.

* * *

She walked silently back to her room, Miroku at her side. She was exhausted, and ready to fall into bed.

When she reached her room, she did just that, not even bothering to discard her many layers of kimonos as she hit the soft bed, falling asleep in an instant.

* * *

When she woke in the morning, it was as if her entire demeanor had changed. She acted as if her death had never happened, and she made it clear to everyone that mentioned it that she wanted to forget it. They reluctantly indulged her, and eventually the subject dropped. She and Sesshomaru talked, more than they ever had before, and the young girl could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love with her stoic companion.

And somehow she always talked herself out of telling him, though the thought crossed her mind on many occasions.

And the days turned to years for our young heroine, and she grew stronger, physically and mentally. Her training with Naraku, though grueling, was well worth it.

This was good, as she had had one goal since her revival: to avenge her parents. Sota, the only one who could possibly have understood her pain, had gone back to their home, managing the family's affairs until the true heir could take her rightful place. And so, she kept her goal a secret.

And that secret stayed well kept. But soon there would come a day when her goal would have to be met. And that day was coming sooner than they thought.

[Wow. Feels. There will be a time skip in the next chapter, just so you guys know. Anyway, please review and check out the poll on my profile. :) Byeeeeee!]


	12. Time Skip: 17 and 20- War

[Woo! More time-skips! Please review and enjoy!]

When dawn broke, a seventeen-year-old girl slipped from between her blankets and was greeted by her two handmaidens. They dressed her quickly, and she slipped out the door, her guard following in her wake. She was to meet betrothed in the gardens, and she wanted as much time with him as she could.

The late-sleeping, always tired girl of four years prior was gone. This girl was orderly and on time, always the first to arrive. In public, she played her role of a demure princess perfectly, but when she was around friends, she was a loudmouthed visionary, always thinking up things to do that no one else could.

The door to the garden slid open under her touch, and she walked out into the snow.

She strolled silently, knowing that he could find her wherever she was. She stopped when she reached the frozen pond at the center of the gardens. Her own reflection stared back at her. Ebony hair framed a pale face and fell to her knees, as she hadn't cut it since before she had come to the palace. Brown eyes practically glowed against the snowy backdrop, and her warm cloak covered tight fitting clothing that fit well over slight curves. She was slim, as well as being short, and she was quiet, only showing her true colors around her playmates and the rest of the royal family.

She was drawn from her days when Sesshomaru appeared behind her. Her eyes met his golden ones in their reflection, and she turned.

"You're here."

"Hnn. Do not sound so surprised."

She smiled, used to his reserved manner.

They began to walk, the young woman clasping her fiance's hand in hers. They had been engaged since childhood, true, but as they grew older, both seemed to realize more and they were engaged. The deal had been made by Kagome's parent's, and unless her brother decided to intervene, they would be married in a year's time. While most women got married younger, Kagome's parents had insisted that she be eighteen before it happened. Kagome was glad for this, because if they had gotten married years ago, things would surely have been awkward.

"How are your lessons going?" he asked, his voice bringing her back from her thoughts.

"My lessons with Sango are going fine. She is a great teacher, and she says in a few weeks she will have taught me all she knows. My combat training is as good as is possible for having Naraku as a teacher. He wants to have me challenge him in a few weeks, around the same time I finish my lessons with Sango, and if I win he will deem me fully learned. I'll still have to practice with him, though."

"Unfortunate."

"I agree. How are you doing?"

"Quite well. I finished most of my lessons years ago, and my father has said that I am fully prepared to lead the lands if it becomes necessary."

She paused, reading his expression carefully.

"What aren't you telling me?" she finally asked.

He glanced down at her, "It is a matter of government. You need not concern yourself."

"As the future Western Lady, I _will_ concern myself. Now, what happened?"

He sighed, apparently giving up, "My father gave me express orders not to tell you. However, it would seem you are determined to know."

"Exactly."

He sighed again, "Lord Ungai has threatened to declare war on us."

"What? Why?"

"When you came back here four years ago, Ungai killed your parents, as you know. We believe that the attack was an attempt to end our engagement. However, you had already left your family manor by then, and if anything it made you more determined to continue with the previous plans. He temporarily retreated, but we believe that now he has increased his power, and believes himself an equal to the power of the West. He wants to punish us for the humiliation he experienced when his plans failed."

She went silent, and the pair stopped walking.

"There is a reason my father did not want you to know of this."

"This is... terrible!" the girl said, "I've always wanted an excuse to kill Ungai, but this... does he have any idea how many unnecessary deaths will come from this decision?"

"He is well aware. That man is insane."

Kagome shook her head, "We'll need to start preparing immediately," she said, becoming a leader before his eyes, "If it does come to war, he will have been preparing for ages, and we'll be swept off our feet in seconds."

The young lord nodded, "My father has already sent out the order. We are to prepare as well. Your training with Naraku will be doubled."

The girl groaned, but took it in stride, "And my training with Sango?"

"You need not learn anything political, but study the geography of various areas, and learn strategy. This is very important."

The girl nodded.

"We must begin immediately."

She nodded, and the pair moved back toward the palace's entrance, saying a quick goodbye and parting ways.

* * *

Days passed, and Kagome took to her new lessons like a fish to water. She quickly mastered the new fighting techniques, and her strategy was said to rival the Inu no Taisho's. The young woman was ready, and it would seem Sesshomaru was too. Though they both did a great job of hiding it, they were impatient with war preparations.

"You will have to cut your hair," he told her one day as they walked through the gardens.

She frowned, "I'm putting that off as long as possible."

He chuckled, "You may as well get it out of the way."

Sighing, she nodded, "Alright."

She held her hand out to him, knowing he was always armed. He handed her a small dagger, and she gripped all her hair in one hand, taking a shaky breath.

And then she began to cut, screwing her eyes shut as she felt her now shoulder length hair brush against her neck.

"My lord!" a messenger said, coming out then, "The war has begun. You will leave in the morning."

[Please review and check out my poll.]


	13. Setting Out

[Hey guys! Please review and enjoy!]

When dawn broke, the Western Army rode out, with the Inu no Taisho in the lead, and his sons and Kagome behind him, all on horseback, while the rest of the army marched on foot. Everything was silent, except for the clattering of armor. Kagome was well prepared for this battle, not scared for herself in the least, but she worried for her friends. Sesshomaru could take care of himself fine, she knew, but she had never seen her old playmates fight, except in games. She merely assumed they would be fine, hoping desperately.

She made eye contact with them regularly, and they seemed more worried for her than for themselves. She would have smiled. She was well trained, not that they knew.

She sighed, waiting in the silence for the call to make camp, hoping it would come soon.

* * *

The sun was setting as Kagome entered the tent she was to share with the rest of the royal family (minus Izayoi, who stayed to run the kingdom).

"My lord?"

"Hm?" Toga asked, distracted.

"Do we go to battle in the morning?"

"Hnn. It depends on how close we are to the enemy."

"Is there any risk of a-?"

"Surprise attack? We're blocked off on three sides, and while it could be a disadvantage, we only have to worry if they outnumber us, which I doubt. Still, precautions have been set up, our best warriors are standing guard. We're as safe as troops in a war can be."

She nodded, "Alright then. Thank you, my lord. That was all I had to say."

She slipped out again, in search of her friends. Luckily it wasn't long until she found them, eating around one of the cook fires around the campsite. She knew the royal family was supposed to eat in their tent, but she decided to eat with them anyway.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No. Feel free to sit with us Kagome."

She smiled. It was Shippo who had spoken. Quietly, she sat down between Koga and Bankotsu.

"How are you four doing?"

"Fine," Bankotsu said, "Though we are a little tired."

Koga laughed, "Don't listen to him. He's ecstatic! Believe it or not, our Bankotsu's a blood-thirsty bastard."

She laughed too, "I don't doubt it. How are you doing Shippo?"

The kitsune smiled, "Alright, I guess. I'm not really much of a fighter."

Hojo rolled his eyes, "He's amazing, he just doesn't like to admit it."

"I don't like killing," Shippo confessed.

"That won't get you anywhere," said a tall woman in full armor, who had appeared at their campfire quite suddenly.

Her face was hidden, but her voice held a tone of authority. Kagome searched what part of her face was visible, trying to find out who she was, and she raised a brow at the woman's porcelain skin.

"If you would, ma'am, may I see under your helmet?"

"The princess of the Western Lands calling me ma'am? It seems you already know who I am."

"You're Sesshomaru's mother. Correct me if I am wrong Irasue-sama. [ **AN:** I don't actually know her name, so I'm just going with the majority.]"

"You are correct. Quite observant, girl."

"Does Sesshomaru know you're here? You haven't seen each other in at least nine years."

The woman took her helmet off, her twin pigtails falling from where they had been stored inside, and Kagome saw that her face was semi-wistful.

"That is true. We've not spoken since he was no more than seven. But either way, I'm here to protect my people. Though I am no longer Western Lady, I still think of them as such. I would appreciate if you not mention my presence to my son."

"Very well. But what if he senses you? He's quite powerful."

"I'm using Kitsune magic. The caster is in our midst, and I've told him to let you see me. I wish to have an honest conversation with my son's soon-to-be-bride."

The girl nodded hesitantly, "About what, milady?"

"When you take the throne, how will you and my son rule?"

"Together. As equals. We'll try to improve the economy, avoid war if possible, but always be prepared for it. Try to interact with the people, if at all possible."

Irasue paused, considering.

"Correct answer," she finally said.

The girl leaned forward, waiting for the next question.

"What about criminals?"

"We'll go through the standing justice system, remove those who aren't trustworthy, and appoint new people. Leave the minor crimes to them, but we would handle the severe ones."

"Information gathering?"

"We can have a squad of regular investigators, as well as a small network of spies. Not for everyday use, but for war times and emergencies."

They both paused as they felt the familiar aura approaching them. As he stopped behind Kagome, Irasue rose to her feet.

"I look forward to getting to know you in the future, Western Princess."

As she turned, Kagome watched her appearance change, and she saw what the others saw. A plain woman in plain armor, who fit in and stuck out at the same time.

She shifted her gaze to Sesshomaru.

"We're leaving early tomorrow. You'd best get some rest."

"Awww," Shippo teased, and Kagome blushed, while Sesshomaru ignored it.

"Be right there. Goodnight guys!"

She stood up, hearing her friends' "Goodnight"s chorusing back, and followed Sesshomaru back to the tent.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but it appears we will have to share a bed."

"Eh?" Kagome said, more surprised than upset.

He chuckled, "You know that isn't what I meant."

"Alright then. I don't see why not."

The girl carefully began removing her armor, thankful that she had worn clothes underneath. When her armor was off, she was in a simple shirt and trousers.

"Will this do?"

He glanced over, and nodded, having already removed his armor, and, Kagome noticed suddenly, his shirt as well.

Sniffling slightly, she slipped into bed beside him, staying on her own side at first, but eventually moving to lay in his arms. And finally, all was well.

[Aw. So cute. If you didn't realize, she was sniffling because she had a nose bleed. So.. yeah. Please review and check out the poll on my profile. :) Byeeee!]


	14. Battle

[Hey guys! Updates are maybe gonna be a little further apart because I have stupid tennis all month. Ugh. But please review and enjoy anyway, and check out my poll while you're at it.]

Her eyes shot open in the darkness. She was still pressed against Sesshomaru's chest, and at first she thought she'd had a nightmare, but then she heard the chaos outside. She shook Sesshomaru gently, and threw a pillow towards Inuyasha. Toga was already awake, getting his armor on silently. The boys and Kagome all dressed quickly, and when they had their armor on, they stepped out of the tent, taking in the chaos around them. Her armored hand found Sesshomaru's, and he gave it a comforting squeeze, and then he was gone, and they were all fighting.

Kagome fought her way carefully through the crowd, and she knew where she was going. Ungai was visible on horseback, letting his army protect him. If she were to look, she would have also seen Sesshomaru, with the same target in mind.

* * *

Reaching Ungai, she finally sensed Sesshomaru's aura behind her.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Cover me!"

She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her attention to Ungai.

"You killed my parents, you bastard. I'll kill you for that."

"Oh little one, you are confused. We went there to protect your family. The house was surrounded by demons when we arrived."

"Liar! Those troops were sent to protect my family from you! What is your problem anyway?! I'm happy in the Western Palace!"

"You've been bewitched, child. This is not natural. Humans and demons are not meant to be together."

"But I _want_ to be with Sesshomaru! This has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me. As a monk, I cannot allow a defenseless girl to be with such filth."

She didn't waver, "Your entire army is made of demons."

"Y-you can sense auras?"

"That's beside the point. I'm here to kill you!"

"Now now, child. Is that any way to treat your protector?"

Kagome laughed, the sound echoing across the battlefield. In the darkness, she glared at the man illuminated in the firelight.

"Protector? Would my protector kill my parents? Or try to separate me from my friends? Or try to sabotage my engagement? I think not."

"Very well. If it is a fight you want. You." he gestured to an armored man standing at his side, "Fight her."

The man nodded silently, and Kagome gripped the katana in her hand, which she'd almost forgotten about.

She knocked the man down, not wanting to kill him, and placed her blade to his throat.

"Why don't you remove his helmet?" the old monk said, almost teasingly.

Confused, she did as he said.

"No. You didn't."

She met his eyes. _Her_ eyes.

"Sota."

She bit back tears.

"Why?"

"Your engagement has to end. You'll only bring ruin to the Higurashi name if this continues! You have already shown that you can't be forced back. Women don't fight wars Kagome!"

The younger man was practically glowing with fury. Shaking her head, the woman lifted her sword, bringing the hilt down on her brother's head, knocking him out.

She stood again, turning to Ungai.

"Did you think that would work? Did you think you could break me? I _died_ when I was thirteen you bastard!"

She laughed without humor, "I can't be broken. There's _nothing_ you can do to hurt me! Just accept your death like a man."

The old monk laughed, "Oh really?"

And suddenly, her world froze. She watched, petrified, as Sesshomaru suddenly collapsed, twitching and convulsing. She could feel his aura being _attacked_ by an energy like light itself. And then he went still.

She felt the rage build inside her, and she suddenly exploded in a burst of energy, her eyes glowing pink and her hair rising around her as her armor was replaced by priestess garb. All eyes turned her way, the yokai on the battlefield sensing the one thing they had to fear the most. Her energy was so concentrated that even the humans could feel it.

Unnoticed by all, the former Western Lady was laughing, a quiet chuckle.

"I knew it. This one's a keeper."

And suddenly, Ungai's entire demonic army combusted, pink reiki flames eating them away into nothingness, while the entire Western Army watched in amazement, they were disintegrated, their armor falling in heaps of metal. As they vanished, the sun began to rise, illuminating the enraged girl as she purified every last member of Ungai's army. The only humans he had in his army were Sota and himself, and Ungai knew with a startling certainty that he was about to die.

The girl's power faded, and she remained standing, slight shock flickering over her face before rage took its place again. The girl stumbled slightly, and Ungai took his chance to flee. Faster than the eye could see, two very angry Inu yokai appeared beside him, knocking him to the ground.

Irasue and Toga both removed their helmets, and while Toga was too startled to speak, Irasue hissed, "You'll pay for what you did to my son."

They pulled him back, enduring the purification burns he was inflicting on them. They dropped him in front of Kagome, and all remained silent, everyone waiting with bated breath for the final blow of the short-lived war. The girl nodded appreciatively, and drew a dagger from where it was hidden in her clothing, her sword having been thrown away in the explosion of reiki.

"Any last words?"

"Humans and yokai can never have peace! They'll never be able to live together."

"I'll let you in on something, old man. I've been living with demons for the past nine years. I think we'll manage."

And then she dug her blade into the man's chest, right through his heart. The man laughed a spluttering laugh, blood coming from his mouth as he did, and Kagome realized what he was going to do.

"Get back!" she screamed, and she scrambled toward Sesshomaru, placing a barrier around him as fast as she could. As Ungai let out his final breath, a shockwave of reiki spread throughout the battlefield. Kagome winced as it slammed into her barrier, but managed to hold it. The shock wave slowly depleted, and when she was positive that all was well, she dropped it.

Her head spun, and she felt faint, but she steadied herself, moving to take Sesshomaru's hand.

She had been terrified when she hadn't felt his aura, but as she took his hand she felt it thrum weakly in response.

"He's still alive," she said to the rest of the Western House, who had gathered around, "But he's very weak. Ungai was attacking his aura directly, because he knew Sesshomaru is too strong to fight physically. If Ungai hadn't died right then..."

Irasue sighed in relief, as did Toga, while Inuyasha muttered something about not caring either way, though Kagome was sure she saw his eyes glistening for a second.

"I recommend we rest here until Sesshomaru is awake. I'm not sure what traveling will do to him, but it probably won't be-"

She froze as the knife entered her back. Everything went silent as she turned to face her brother.

"Sota. Why?"

"If I can't change the house, I'll simply end it."

The knife, still covered in her own blood, entered his chest, while Kagome's cry of "No!" echoed through the silence. Despite her own injuries, she crawled toward him, kneeling beside him as tears streamed down her face.

The boy lay on the ground, blood dripping slightly from the corner of his mouth, and his sister's tears dripping onto his face, while his eyes stared blankly into the sky, his final breath escaping him as she reached him.

"You can't. I'll heal you! I- Somebody get me some herbs! I can- I can-"

She lost it then, and she held the boy close to her, murmuring, "Only sixteen. So young. You can't."

Everyone watched the scene before them with sad eyes, knowing this would scar the young princess.

"Kagome," Bankotsu finally said, moving beside her, "You need to be treated for those injuries."

"No! I'm staying with him! I can't leave! He'll be sad if I go! He'll cry! He always has nightmares when he sleeps alone, he-"

Koga moved to her other side, and Shippo and Hojo moved to stand behind her.

Carefully, the four started to lead her away, while she screamed and struggled.

"No! I can't leave! He'll have nightmares! Mama wants me to take care of him! She'll punish me if I don't. Mama's coming home soon! I'll get in trouble! Stop! Sota! He'll have nightmares! Let me go!"

"She's delirious. Blood loss," Koga muttered.

"I- I don't wanna sleep. I wanna go play with Sota! Mama's gonna be mad! No..."

The girl trailed off as she fainted from blood loss, and her four friends carried her back to her tent, praying to any kami that was listening for their friend to be okay.

[Wow. That was... a lot more intense than I was planning. But... yeah. This isn't the end! They still have a year until they get married! I'll try to update again soon! I can't just leave such a cliffy! Anyway, please review and check out my poll! Byeee!]


	15. Explanations and Reassurances

[Update! Yay! Please review and enjoy and check out the poll on my profile!]

Sesshomaru woke first, two days later. He looked around to find Kagome unconscious beside him, lying on her stomach with her back bandaged, and his father sitting beside them.

"Father. What happened?"

"To you or Kagome?"

"Both."

"Unga attacked you. He attempted to purify your aura. If Kagome hadn't killed him, you'd be dead."

"She killed him?"

"Yes. After you were attacked, she lost it, and she unlocked her miko powers. She singlehandedly purified Ungai's entire army. Once that happened, she stabbed Ungai to death and came over to check on you. While she was doing that, her brother, who had been unconscious for most of the battle, came to and stabbed her while no one was watching. He then proceeded to kill himself, saying that if he couldn't change the Higurashi line he would just end them. She tried to help him, even after what he'd done, and we had to drag her away because she was delirious from blood loss."

Sesshomaru blinked, "The war is over then?"

"Yes. We killed nearly as many people as we have in _our_ army, and any troops they have left will surely be pale in comparison. The attack only lasted a few hours, and we managed to eliminate any survivors."

The young prince went silent.

"There was one more thing, my son."

He glanced up at his father.

"Your mother is here."

His eyes widened minusculely, "Why?"

"She says she still sees the West as her home, and the citizens her people. It would also seem that Kagome already knew of her presence."

"What?"

"She was sworn to secrecy, because your mother didn't know how you would react, and she didn't want to cloud your judgement during war."

"Let me talk to her."

"Alright. She is most likely at one of the cook fires. It's early morning."

He nodded, getting out of bed carefully. He noted he had been stripped to just his underclothes, and the small injuries he'd ignored during the attack were patched up. Dressing quickly, he slipped out of the tent, searching with his yoki for her familiar aura.

Finding her, he sat down across from her at the fire she had been alone at.

"Mother."

"My son."

Their golden eyes met, both reflecting the firelight.

"Why did you leave?"

"I was no longer welcome."

"Why not tell me?"

"You were young."

"I was only six mother. I was only six when you left me. I haven't seen you in years. Why now?"

"How old are you now?" she asked instead.

"Twenty," Sesshomaru replied.

"That is plenty old enough to know about the requirements of royalty. One of those requirements is to produce many children, mainly to use as bartering pieces if I'm completely honest. Well, after the war a few years back, I couldn't have children anymore. The council convinced your father to stage a divorce, so that he could remarry to another woman, one capable of giving him more children. They sent me away, to live in a palace in the sky, so that no one could find me, and I complied, for the sake of our lands. My only regret was that they didn't allow me to take you with me."

The older woman looked down, frowning slightly. Her son merely looked at her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"All these years. All this time I thought you abandoned me... and the council had ordered it?"

"Your father is many things, but decisive isn't one of them. It didn't take much for them to convince him. Especially as our marriage wasn't going too well at that point."

He sighed, "Thank you, at least, for the explanation mother."

She sighed too, "I understand if you don't believe me. It isn't as if I've given you any reason to. But I want you to know that I didn't leave you intentionally. I was always planning to come back. But then your father mated his Izayoi, and sired that half-breed, and the family I used to want got further and further away. He divorced me, true, but our mating mark was still there. I can't remate, but he can, since he's the alpha. It's... complicated, but the basics are that I was separated from my family, with no chance to start a new one. I'm here to ask to be a part of your family again. Yours and Kagome's I mean."

He paused, considering.

"Of course," he said after a moment, "You are my mother after all."

The woman smiled a warm smile, and moved to sit beside her son.

"I am sorry."

"Do not apologize. We are pack, and that remains no matter the distance."

He leaned his head against her, a rare act of affection. It was something he had done when he was a pup, and the action felt familiar, despite the fact that he was taller than her by at least half a foot.

"My lord!" a voice suddenly called, and he stood, sighing as he went, to address the messenger who called him.

"What is it?"

"Lady Kagome has awoken!"

He nodded, turning and walking toward the tent where his intended had slept.

"Kagome," he murmured as he entered, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, though the tears on her face suggested otherwise, "What about you? Your aura was so weak when I got to you. I was terrified I'd be too late."

 _'If I can't change the line, I'll simply end it.'_

"My brother... What if he... I'm so scared for him. They saved him right?"

He silently shook his head.

"I know, but if there was even the slightest chance... It was too late. I knew, but I couldn't leave. He has nightmares when he sleeps alone."

He paused, assessing her words. She no longer sounded delirious, instead, she sounded haunted, as if she'd seen all the terrors of the world.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while.

"Will you lay with me?"

"Your wound-"

"I can heal it. Priestess powers."

He sensed a flare of energy, like white light in his mind's eye, and the girl sighed as she sat up, removing the bandages from the vanished wound and taking the haori top he removed for her, wrapping it around her and tying it with a ribbon from her hair, left over from before the battle. [ **AN:** It was a long ribbon, from when she had super long hair.] She was still wearing her trousers from under her armor, so his haori fit her well, and she was fully covered.

He slipped into the bed beside her, and took her into his arms as he had the night before the attack.

"I'm scared," she said after a while, her voice soft.

"Don't be," he said, and, taking her chin in his hand, he kissed away her worries.

[YES! Like finally! I'm writing it and I was still getting impatient for that kiss! But anyway, please review and check out my poll. Byeee!]


	16. Wedding Plans

[Another chapter! Please review, enjoy, and check out the poll on my profile!]

They left in the morning, Kagome and Sesshomaru seemingly closer, though no one knew why. The journey was long and tiring, and in the buzz of their return, the two managed to slip away, into the gardens.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you this," she said as they walked, "But I'm in love with you. I have been since I was thirteen."

"I've loved you since I was sixteen."

"When?"

"When you had that fit and fainted in my arms."

"When I had to leave."

Their eyes met, and suddenly they were in each other's arms, lips crashing against one another in a frenzied passion. Both savored the moment, the first time they'd been able to live in the present since they could remember. Sesshomaru's carefully controlled yoki exploded around them, and her reiki rose to meet it, sparks raining down around them as the two clashed, and the two kissed, unaware of their surroundings, or of the two handmaidens peeking around the garden's entrance in a conspirative manner.

When the two finally parted, gasping for air, Kagome murmured, "We can't go too far. Not yet at least."

The lord nodded, and the two continued their walk through the gardens as if nothing had happened.

* * *

She kissed him goodbye as they reached the palace doors, and the two parted ways for the night. When she arrived back in her room, Sango, and Suzuhara practically pulled her in.

"What happened, Kagome-sama?" Sango said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, blushing.

"Please. The entire palace could feel that explosion of energy. Even I could sense it, and I don't have any spiritual powers."

Kagome's blush spread, "Erm..."

"Come on," Sango urged.

"We kissed. It was... wow."

The girls dissolved into giggles.

"Well what about you, Sango?"

Now it was Sango's turn to blush, "Miroku and I have been dating for a few months. We're thinking of getting married."

It was times like this when Kagome remembered that Sango was six years older than her. At twenty-three, she was considered old enough to make her own decisions. It made Kagome slightly jealous.

"Suzuhara? What about you?"

The other girl smiled, "There's someone back home. He's one of the help at an old manor I worked at. His goes by his last name, Nara."

"Is he cute?" Sango asked, while Kagome asked, "What's he like?"

She grinned, "He's tall, with black hair and brown eyes. He's a little hard to approach, but he's loyal and kind once you get to know him."

All three girls sighed dreamily, and separated, all going about their individual duties.

* * *

When Miroku finally proposed to Sango one month later, preparations got under way immediately. Sango had requested a simple wedding, with Toga to perform the ceremony and Sesshomaru to give her away in her father's place. The day approached rapidly, until Kagome found herself in Lady Izayoi's dressing room, helping Sango along with Suzuhara and Izayoi herself.

The older girl was biting her lip, and practically bouncing.

"Sango-chan, you have to hold still," Kagome said for the fifth time.

"I know but I'm-"

"It is difficult to paint lips that are moving," Suzuhara put in, and Sango closed her mouth.

Suzuhara was doing her makeup, Izayoi dressing her, and Kagome patiently arranging her hair. When they finished, they looked over the finished product carefully. Sango had never looked more stunning.

"Are you ready Sango-chan?"

Sango nodded, taking up her bouquet of Chrysanthemums, Cattails, and White Carnations, her mother's favorites.

"We'll see you out there."

The three stepped out ahead of her, taking their place beside where Sango would stand, and waited quietly.

* * *

Miroku waited, barely keeping himself from bouncing where he stood. Of course, he was nervous, but excitement ruled as he waited for his bride to emerge. And when she did, her hand placed lightly on Sesshomaru's arm, his jaw nearly dropped. She had been made up beautifully, her face pale, lips glistening red, her hair arranged in an intricate crown of braids, and layer upon layer of white kimonos, but that wasn't what astounded him the most.

The smile on her face was genuine, and she practically glowed with happiness. She looked like a kami come to Earth. And as she walked toward him, he knew was going to love her until the day he died.

* * *

Kagome found Sesshomaru once the wedding ended.

"That will be us in a few months. Should we start preparing?"

"Hnn. Probably. In my office?"

"Erm... how about my room? We can talk over a game of Shogi."

He nodded, "I need to talk with my father. I will join you after dinner."

"Alright. See you then."

* * *

Sango had been given the week off, so her room was eerily silent with just her and Suzuhara.

"Do you think I could light some candles on the balcony? It's getting rather dark."

"Of course my lady," Suzuhara answered, and went off to get them.

Kagome sat quietly, wondering when Sesshomaru would arrive. Dinner had ended nearly half-an-hour ago, and the young lord still hadn't arrived.

Suzuhara returned then, interrupting her thoughts, and handed her the candles.

"Thank you very much," Kagome said, and moved to the balcony to prepare.

* * *

When her lord arrived, she rose to greet him, sliding open the door.

"You're here."

"Hnn."

"Come on."

She took his hand and lead him to her balcony, where candles bordered the space, and gave it an unearthly glow.

Her shogi table sat in the center of it, and there were cushions on either side. He sat on one, she on the other, and Kagome moved her first piece.

"Where?"

"I would prefer the gardens, but I suppose it has to be public, huh? The Great Room then?"

He nodded, "Alright. When?"

She paused, thinking.

"My birthday is in two months. Maybe a week later?"

He sent her a teasing look, "I don't believe I can wait so long."

She laughed, "Alright. Three days later."

He nodded his agreement, "Who would be in attendance?"

"Hmm. Sango, Miroku, Suzuhara, Koga, Hojo, Bankotsu, Shippo, the whole family, and maybe Naraku, if I'm feeling nice. The council members will be invited out of courtesy, and... they can all bring plus-ones."

"Is my mother included in this 'whole family'?"

"I should hope so!" Kagome said, "She's truly wonderful. I had assumed it would be obvious."

Sesshomaru smiled a small smile.

"What else?"

She frowned in concentration, "I don't know really. I don't have any family to invite, so... I suppose that's all."

She yawned as Sesshomaru took her king, then stood.

"We'd better say goodnight now."

He nodded, "Goodnight beloved."

"Goodnight."

He kissed her quickly, and then was gone, leaving her lips tingling as she slipped into bed.

[Is it just me or was that just filler-y? Please **review and check out my poll.** Thanks! Byeee!]


	17. Birthday: Eighteen

[Hey guys! It's finally her birthday! That means they're gonna get married soon! Yay! Please review, enjoy, and check out the poll on my profile!]

Kagome woke at dawn on the day of her birthday. Sitting up in bed, she blinked a few times, trying to decide if being eighteen felt any different, until she realised with a start what today meant. Only three days to go. Three days until she married Sesshomaru.

Grinning to herself, she sprung out of bed, meeting Suzuhara at the door and quickly getting dressed with her help. She nearly skipped down the hall as she walked to breakfast with Miroku.

"It's too bad Sango-chan's taken a break from working. It's so quiet around," she pointed out.

Miroku smiled, "She'd be with you if she could. She's still working, you know. But her work is more... safe for her."

Kagome sighed, but nodded, "Come on Miroku-kun. We'll be late."

He laughed, "Alright, we're going."

* * *

When she reached breakfast, she was greeted by a chorus of "Happy Birthday"s. Grinning, she thanked everyone, and took her usual seat, taking Sesshomaru's hand under the table.

She tapped it twice, their code for "Meet me in the gardens," then released it, folding both hands in her lap and facing Izayoi, joining in the conversation belatedly.

"Any plans for today?"

"No, not really I'm afraid. I have so much work to do planning the wedding, and I just..."

"Nonsense. No girl should be working on her birthday for goodness' sake. You do whatever you want today, and we'll have a party later in the day. I'll help you tomorrow if need be."

"Oh, thank you so much milady!"

The older woman laughed, "Anything for you, my dear."

* * *

They met by the pond that they had declared their's, and kissed briefly before Kagome pulled away.

"I'm not sure I can wait three days," she confessed.

"You have no idea," he agreed.

He bent to her again, their lips meeting, her hands moving to his hair, but then she pulled away again.

"Don't tempt me," she said, a wry smile spreading across her features.

"Lady Kagome!" they heard suddenly, and Sango rounded the corner just in time to see them pull apart hurriedly.

The older girl laughed, "I was wondering if you wanted to keep me company at the house, but if you're too busy..."

"No, it's quite alright. I'll see you in a bit, Sesshomaru."

Her eyes flicked quickly to her friend's rounded stomach, the cause of her nine-month absence, though her symptoms had only begun a fortnight before.

"How is the baby?" she asked.

"Fine. Same as yesterday and the day before."

"And you?"

Sango grimaced, "Morning sickness... the only word that can properly describe it is 'bleugh'. "

Kagome laughed at this, "How about Miroku?"

"Fussing, as always. He would have walked me over here if he wasn't on duty."

Kagome nodded, "I'm sure Sesshomaru would do the same if I ever got pregnant."

"You mean 'when'," Sango said, and Kagome blushed, muttering something not very ladylike.

Sango just laughed.

* * *

They walked through the palace, reaching the other end of it and slipping out a small wooden door. They reached a large pavilion, with houses circling it and a small fountain in the center. There was nothing posh, nothing fancy, but there was so much joy in one small place. Though this was the servant's area, where the lowliest of servants stayed, all was clean, and well kept. Children played, watched by the members of the small community who couldn't work anymore. They were given safe places to live, and had everything they needed in exchange for work.

"Why can't everyone else rule like Toga-sama?" Sango often said, and Kagome couldn't agree more.

They reached a small house on the other side of the pavilion, and Sango and Kagome went inside. When Sango and Miroku had been married, the entire community had built their house, and furnished it for them, and the two lived in blissful peace. The house itself was only two rooms, one for sleeping, the other for almost everything else, but it was a roomy space inside, and the furnishings were expertly created.

"So," Sango began, taking up the sewing she had abandoned to meet Kagome, "What has been happening with you?"

* * *

After talking for hours, the two walked back toward the palace. Kagome had no idea how Sango knew, but they arrived just in time for the party. It was in the great room, and everyone was dressed formally. Inuyasha was even there, though she was almost positive he'd been forced to attend. She met her friends in the middle of the room, hugging each and lingering on Sesshomaru.

"Who decorated?" she asked, "It looks amazing."

"Bankotsu," everyone answered, while the male in question blushed and muttered a quiet, "They were all terrible at it..."

Kagome laughed and hugged her friend again, and she grinned when the band in the corner, whom she recognized as the group who would play at the wedding, started to play.

"How-?" she began.

"They got here early," Sesshomaru said, appearing beside her suddenly, and offering his hand. She giggled and took it, and the two moved to the dance floor. They were joined by Sango, Miroku, Toga, and Izayoi, and Sesshomaru's mother, who had remained silent before, forced Koga to dance with her, laughing aloud at the expression on his face. Suzuhara danced with someone she didn't recognize, probably her boy from home, who she had invited for the wedding, and Shippo and Hojo danced together in play, proving if anyone wasn't completely convinced, that both were excruciatingly clumsy.

Bankotsu and Inuyasha hung around the edges of the room, seeming to enjoy themselves, though they tried their hardest to sulk.

She laughed as they twirled, her short hair whirling about her in an ebony hurricane, and all was well.

[ **Important: There will only be one more chapter and an epilogue.** Please review and check out my poll guys!]


	18. Wedding, Bankotsu's Grief, and Epilogue

[It's the last chapter! Sadness! I'll add the epilogue to the end of the chapter. Enjoy!]

The remaining few days blinked by, and in seemingly seconds, she found herself awake at the crack of dawn, Suzuhara and Sango, who was working that day to help her friend, rushing around, preparing for the ceremony mere hours away.

"Is there anything I can help with?" she asked, still half-asleep.

"No," Sango said, "Why don't you go to the gardens? Sesshomaru sent for you. He says to dress up as little as possible."

Kagome nodded, and, a few layers of kimonos and a good hair-brushing later, she was on her way to the gardens.

* * *

When she arrived, she was surprised to see Toga there as well.

"What's this?"

"As you know, the wedding is later in the day. However, I thought you might like to have our actual ceremony more privately."

She grinned, "Alright then. What is this ceremony?"

"It's very simple," Toga explained, "All you have to do is say 'I do' when I explain your duties to you."

"That's all?"

He nodded, "The rest of the ceremony, which will happen later, is all for show. Now, take each other's hands."

They did, and turned attention to Toga once more.

"Do you, lady Kagome, heir to the Higurashi estate, swear to rule the kingdom with integrity, to be eternally faithful, to give the young lord your love, and to produce many heirs for the kingdom?"

"I do," she murmured.

"Do you, Sesshomaru, my son, heir to the Western Throne, swear to rule the kingdom with integrity, to be eternally faithful, to give the young lady your love, and to father many heirs for the kingdom?"

"I do," he said, clear and true, and the words were like music in Kagome's ears.

"Very well. You are now married, Sesshomaru and Kagome of the Western Lands."

Kagome laughed incredulously, throwing her arms around Sesshomaru and kissing him, letting her tears finally flow. He bent his head to her, and kissed her through a smile.

* * *

The other ceremony passed swiftly, and she found herself on the floor of the Great Room, being twirled by her husband as they took their first dance as Lord and Lady.

"All this fuss. Though I suppose the dance makes up for it."

"Definitely," he agreed.

The music changed suddenly.

"I think that's your cue," she said as Irasue appeared at Sesshomaru's side. He went to dance with his mother, and she remained on her own, smiling sadly. It was now more than ever that she wished her father was with her. She was so caught in her thoughts, that she was startled when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Bankotsu beside her. Shippo was off with some thunder demoness, Koga with a demoness who he referred to as 'his redheaded nightmare', and Hojo with his betrothed, a woman named, ironically, Kagome. That left them.

"Would you like to dance? I supposed you might need some company."

She smiled, "Would anyone mind?"

"Your husband doesn't seem like the jealous type."

Nodding, she took his hand, and he lead her to the dancefloor. They danced silently, carefully monitoring their actins so as not to cause trouble, and when the dance ended, she hugged Bankotsu tightly.

"Thank you so much."

He nodded, and then disappeared into the crowd. She turned and found Sesshomaru beside her.

"There is something... off about his scent."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing a newlywed bride should be worrying about."

She nodded, and they took to the dancefloor again.

* * *

As they danced, Sesshomaru carefully sifted through the human's scent, still clinging to Kagome where his hands had come in contact with her skin. There was guilt, yes, but the undercurrents were tougher. He caught hints of despair, and loneliness.

 _What...?_

The crowd was thinning around them, and he hardly noticed as he continued to investigate the scent. It wasn't until the crowd has faded, and they danced alone, that he found it.

"Love," he said aloud.

"Hmm?"

She gazed up at him, questions in her eyes.

"Your human friend, who danced with you, there's something wrong. You need to find him immediately. He's going to do something foolish if you don't hurry."

She set her mouth in a grim line, "Where is he?"

"I'll help you find him, but you have to talk to him alone."

She nodded a final time, and the two ran through the palace together.

* * *

She reached Bankotsu's room, and Sesshomaru gestured for her to go in.

"Wait in my room."

He nodded, and was gone.

Quietly, she pushed the door open. The room was dark, moonlight shining through the balcony door providing the only light. Her eyes adjusted quickly, and she followed a glint of light to where Bankotsu stood, and she took in the scene with horror. He held a knife blade to his chest, and she could see the point drawing blood. Reacting fast, she ran to him, slapping the knife from his hand and holding him tightly.

"Don't you dare, Bankotsu! Don't you ever-!"

She choked, and she dropped to her knees, bringing him with her.

They stayed that way for a while, until he spoke.

"You needn't pretend. I know you don't care for me."

"And what of it? Why would you even consider... _that_ because of me?! Honestly, Bankotsu! You're my friend! If you died, I couldn't-"

"Have you any idea?" he said suddenly, "What it feels like, to love someone for years, and then attend her _wedding_! It's been tearing me up inside! For years! I loved you! And then the guilt! It was- it was!"

"Stop," she said, though her voice was warm, "Listen to me. Don't interrupt, just listen. You are my friend. I care for you greatly, as I know you do for me, but it's not the same! You have to move on. You have to be okay. If you're okay, then I'm okay, and everyone is okay. I know this isn't a comfort, but it couldn't have happened."

"I know," he said miserably.

"Then please. Move past this. I want you near me, as my friend, my advisor. You are going to do such great things Bakotsu. You can't give up."

He stood, and flipped his disheveled braid over his shoulder.

"I... understand. And I'm sorry, Kagome."

She ignored the dropped title, watching her friend warily, lest he try something.

"But I can't stay here. I have to go. I'll come back, I swear. But right now... I need some time to think, alright?"

"I understand. I wish you wouldn't, but I understand. If you ever need anything-"

"You'll be the first one I come to. Goodbye Kagome."

And then he was gone, and strangely, she felt the worry in her chest dissipate. She knew he would be alright.

* * *

She found Sesshomaru in her room, waiting for her.

"Bankotsu has gone away for a while. He promised to take care of himself until then."

She kissed him then, need for him overwhelming her suddenly. The kiss became more passionate, clothes coming off and gentle touches administered, until the two meet on the bed, in a jumble of limbs and long silver hair, and as the night progressed, their frenzied passion drove them, the mating mark was made, and, just like that, they were one.

* * *

End

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

Kagome held the screaming infant in her arms, and soothed the young child, rocking her back and forth with a mother's care.

"Emi," she said, and glanced to her mate, who nodded his approval.

This was their seventh child, and the others crowded around where their mother lay, cradling their new baby sister.

The children were Hana, the oldest at ten, a girl, Haruka, a boy, at nine, Sakura, a girl, Haruka's twin, Bunta, a boy, at seven, Chiho, a girl, at five, and Akira, a girl, at two. The rather large family had a quiet and peaceful life, and the previous monarchs still reigned. They had several 'aunts' and 'uncles', as well as Inuyasha and his mate, Kikyo, their real aunt and uncle.

They were happy, and the kingdom was as well.

And so it was a surprise when the door slid open.

They all turned to see 'Uncle' Koga.

"What is it, Koga-kun?" Kagome asked, examining her friend's face carefully.

"It's Bankotsu. The ba- balmy idiot is back," he blurted, just managing to censor himself in front of the children.

Kagome grinned, "Thank you Koga-kun. I need to get dressed, and then we'll be right out."

Koga blushed, finally noticing that Kagome was only wearing her nightclothes, and turned to leave, closing the door behind him.

"Sesshomaru, will you hold Emi for me?"

He nodded, taking the young child, and watched warily as his wife dressed.

"Should you be up?"

"I'll be fine," she said, and finished dressing.

She held out her arms, taking Emi again, and, with Akira holding one pinkie and the rest of the children following behind her, she went to meet her friend.

* * *

Bankotsu took in the sight of Kagome as she walked in. She was followed by six children, by his count, and had another in her arms. He felt a swift pang of jealousy, but it was quickly drowned by joy at seeing his friend again.

She grinned as she saw him, handing the young child to her mate, who followed her, as soon as the child was out of her arms, she flung them around Bankotsu's neck.

"Bankotsu!"

She broke down into tears, sobbing into her childhood friend's shoulder.

"Kagome. It's been... what? Fifteen years? You haven't changed a bit."

"I don't age anymore," she said, as if it was some trivial matter, "It comes with marrying a demon."

"Ah. I'd heard rumors."

She laughed, "Quit being so stoic, come meet the children."

She grabbed his wrist and tugged him toward the children, all with little dog ears crowning their heads, and finally, finally, everything was complete again.

[Oh my gosh it's over! This is probably my favorite of all the stories I've written. But anyway, reviews are appreciated, I still check them and I do my best to reply. But anyway, I'll probably start my next fic within the week. Maybe I'll write some oneshots in between. Byeeee!]


	19. Important AN

Hey, guys. This account has been pretty dead lately, but I'm back to let you know that I'm rewriting this story. The new version won't be drastically different, but there will be several changes and new characters. The main two changes are that A.) Sesshomaru has siblings (four to be exact), and B.) his father is still with his mother. The stuff with Inuyasha and Izayoi hasn't happened yet. You'll see, as the story progresses, that it'll slowly become more and more different. (Don't worry, the stuff with Bankotsu will stay. That was the best part for me.)

I'll put a poll on my profile to see if you guys still want this version up when the other one is done. That is all. *spastically zayns away*

(I forgot to add that they'll be older at the start)


End file.
